Esperando por Você
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella e Edward Cullen estavam casados há pouco mais de um ano. Tudo parecia perfeito. Seu casamento, o amor deles e ainda uma surpresa, eles estavam esperando seu primeiro filho. Mas um acidente aconteceu e a vida de Bella tomou um rumo inesperado. SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PROLOGO
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Drama, Hentai, Romance  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Sexo, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez

* * *

><p>Esperando por você<p>

Você dormiu e não acordou mais

Ainda está entre nós

Mas não com a gente

Não do jeito que gostaria que tivesse

Tudo que restou foi um vazio

Quero você aqui comigo

Preciso de você, mas você não volta

Não importa quanto tempo tenho que esperar

Sempre estarei esperando você

O silêncio que vem de você

É tão alto e desconfortante que me incomoda,

Você está adormecido em um sono profundo

Não se mexe, não fala,

Mas eu ainda estou aqui

Esperando por você

Posso toca-lo,

Posso vê-lo,

Posso falar com você,

Mas o vazio é grande em meu peito.

Todos pensam que irei desistir,

Mas você fez uma promessa a mim

E sei que vai cumprir

Você irá voltar para mim.

Para nós.

E eu estarei aqui esperando por você

Pode se passar horas, dias, meses, anos, décadas,

Mas eu ainda,

Estarei aqui esperando por você.

...

Bella e Edward Cullen estavam casados há pouco mais de um ano. Tudo parecia perfeito. Seu casamento, o amor deles e ainda uma surpresa, eles estavam esperando seu primeiro filho.

Mas um acidente aconteceu e como todo bombeiro, ele colocou a vida de outra pessoa no lugar da sua.

Caiu em um sono profundo.

Mas ela nunca perdeu a esperança.

Ele prometeu que voltaria e ela estaria esperando por ele... para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Olha eu aqui de novo... Continuo?


	2. Parte I

Ela sorriu enquanto foi despertando.

Como sempre fazia esticou o braço se virando na enorme cama e encontrou apenas um espaço vazio e frio, assim como ficou seu coração.

Abriu seus olhos, limpando ao redor deles. Sentindo um aperto enorme no peito, em seu coração, ao se lembrar de que acordava sozinha naquela cama há mais de cinco anos.

Cinco anos.

Não era uma briguinha boba de casal no qual o marido ia dormir no sofá, não era por que ele estava viajando, não era porque estava divorciada e não era porque ele estava morto. Era quase isso.

Pegou o travesseiro dele e o abraçou com força, infelizmente seu cheiro nele havia ido embora há muito tempo. Mas quando ela o abraçava sentia que ele a abraçava de volta, envolvendo seus grandes braços ao redor dela e puxando-a para ele, como sempre fazia, murmurando o quanto a amava ou o quanto ela era linda beijando sua testa ou seus lábios.

Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto e ela a limpou com sua mão esquerda olhando sua aliança de casamento que não saiu de seu dedo durante todo esse tempo.

O alarme soou ao seu lado e ela suspirou desligando-o. Tomou um banho demorado relembrando os dois ali banhando juntos, brincando e se amando. Lavou seus cabelos, escovou os dentes. No closet tentou não olhar para a parte esquerda dele, tentando não se lembrar do dono das roupas e objetos que estavam ali, mas era impossível não se lembrar dele a cada momento que passava. Não havia permitido nada sair dali, porque ela sabia que um dia ele voltaria para ela e quando voltasse queria que ele soubesse que ela sempre esteve ali esperando por ele.

Pensar nele era o que mais fazia desde que o conheceu.

Vestiu uma calça jeans confortável, sandália rasteirinha e uma blusa regata branca simples.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo. Lembrando-se como ele brincava com ela enquanto eles se vestiam, de quantas vezes ele a tomou ali mesmo.

Controlou a vontade que sentia de chorar e caminhou lentamente até a porta que estava fechada, abriu-a. Olhou as roupas que estavam lá, passando a mão nas camisas que estavam no cabide, escolheu uma xadrez de botão e a vestiu deixando aberta a manga era curta, mas nela batia quase no seu cotovelo.

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

Sentia-se a mesma de sempre, apenas com uma exceção. Não sentia mais a felicidade que sentia antes. Seus olhos de um tom de chocolate não brilhavam mais tanto quanto antes, seu rosto que antes vivia com um sorriso grande agora só saiam sorrisos pela sua única razão de ainda está de pé, ali, acreditando.

Pegou um pente penteando seus cabelos, se lembrando de quando o conheceu.

Flashback I

Seu nome era Isabella Swan, tinha 22 anos e havia acabado de se formar em administração na Universidade de Harvard. Desde pequena havia combinado com sua amiga Alice Brandon de que elas montariam uma loja assim que se formasse, por isso com 15 anos abriram uma conta e depositaram sempre economias, conseguido assim juntar uma boa grana para começarem a preparar seu sonho. Planejamento era tudo. Elas podiam ter pouca idade, mas já sabiam o que queriam em sua vida.

Elas haviam alugado um apartamento e moravam juntas.

Tudo começou com um fósforo.

Do vizinho, que foi acender seu cigarro.

Bella estava no quarto dormindo, uma simples pequena ponta que pegava fogo foi o bastante para pegar numa cortina do vizinho e o fogo se espalhar, até chegar ao seu apartamento repleto de livros, papeis, material que pega fogo fácil.

Bella acordou tossindo com a fumaça, estava suada e já sentindo o ambiente quente, seus olhos ardiam, ela não conseguia enxergar nada e nem respirar, seus pulmões doíam.

Tentando tampar sua boca com o travesseiro se aproximou da porta desesperada, mas antes que pudesse tocar ouviu um estrondo forte e barulho de um vidro sendo quebrado, uma sombra apareceu em sua frente e a ultima coisa que ela se lembrou antes de desmaiar foi dois olhos verdes a encarando através de um óculos que o bombeiro usava.

Os olhos que a encantaram, olhos que fizeram ela se apaixonar perdidamente.

O nome do bombeiro era Edward Cullen, tinha seus vinte e cinco anos, alto, esguio, com cabelos cor de cobre e incríveis olhos verdes brilhantes.

Não foi amor à primeira vista, se você não acredita nisso, mas ele sentiu um enorme desespero ao ver a linda mulher desconhecida desmaiar em sua frente.

Saiu com ela pela janela, segurando a em seus braços, descendo por aqueles carros de bombeiro que tem uma escada.

Colocou-a na maca da ambulância, ela acordou tossindo, seus pulmões implorando por ar puro.

— Calma. A senhorita já está à salva — ele disse a confortando.

Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e ambos sentiram uma enorme atração um pelo o outro.

Edward foi chamado e ele teve que ir, mas antes de ir, fez um singelo carinho com as costas de sua mão que estava com uma luva grossa. E saiu com uma promessa muda de voltar para ver como ela estaria.

Não foi tão fácil assim.

Tudo que ele havia conseguido dela foi seu nome na ficha de vitimas do incêndio Isabella Swan. Quando ele foi procura-la, ela já havia sido levada para o hospital.

Mas o destino parecia conspirar contra eles e quando se reencontraram por acaso do destino em uma rua movimentada um mês depois do salvamento nunca mais se separaram.

Primeiro nasceu uma linda amizade, mas era claro que ambos queriam mais que isso conversaram e resolveram se conhecer como um casal, tiveram alguns encontros antes de tudo se tornar oficial.

Três anos depois se casaram, com um pouco mais de um ano de casamento ela engravidou, a felicidade dos dois era imensa...

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada não achava difícil ser casada com um bombeiro, ele até aquele momento nunca havia sofrido um dano sério. Apesar de algumas noites ficar acordada preocupada, mas ele sempre voltava para ela. Era sua promessa.

Até aquela noite cinco anos atrás que mudou tudo.

E ele não voltou.

Fim de Flashback I

Bella entrou no quarto de seu filho sem fazer barulho, avistou-o na cama que era em formato de uma nave espacial, apenas um tufo de cabelos castanhos fora de um lençol do Toy Store cobrindo um pequeno corpo.

O nome de seu pequeno garoto era Edward Benjamim Swan Cullen.

Havia nascido meses depois de tudo acontecer, ele era a força da mãe, para não desistir e sempre acreditar. Que ele iria voltar para ela. Para eles.

Enquanto se aproximava de seu pequeno homenzinho não pode deixar de se lembrar de um dos últimos momentos felizes que teve.

Flashback II

Eles saíram do consultório médico, abraçados e esbanjando felicidade. Edward era o mais animado e faltava quicar enquanto andava.

— Um menino, consegue acreditar? — Ele disse animado, mais uma vez, sorrindo. Edward vestia seu uniforme do bombeiro, uma calça azul marinho e uma blusa vermelha com seu nome e sua mulher, Bella, um vestido solto na barriga que já tinha um volume arredondado.

Uma mão dele estava espalmada na barriga dela e a outra segurava em sua mão.

Ela sorriu mais calma. Havia chorado que só quando a médica disse e ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos de seu bebê, ela estava com seus quatro meses de gestação e Edward era o pai mais babão e preocupado do mundo, sem nem a criança nascer, não queria nem imaginar como seria quando ele nascesse.

— Pensei que você estivesse doido por uma menininha — Ela disse sorrindo.

— E estou, mas é um menino — ele repetiu e possível seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais, ela tinha a impressão que o ouviria dizer aquilo muitas vezes ainda — Ele vai me ajudar a cuidar de você e cuidar de suas irmãs mais novas que virão, vou poder ensina-lo a jogar bola, empinar pipa... Tantas coisas — disse animado e beijou os lábios de Bella delicadamente — Obrigado minha princesa. Obrigado — disse e não precisava falar mais nada.

Edward a levou para loja, mesmo contra sua vontade, já que ele queria que ela ficasse em casa sem fazer nenhum esforço. Mas Bella teimosa como era não conseguia ficar quieta.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Bella estava dormindo no sofá acordou quando ouviu a porta de sua casa sendo aberta e barulhos de chave. A televisão estava ligada e iluminava a sala escura.

— Edward? — Ela o chamou.

— Baby, já disse que não precisa me esperar — ele disse indo até ela, depois de trancar a porta.

— Eu não gosto de dormir na nossa cama sem você — ela disse apenas — Como foi hoje?

— Tranquilo, só teve uma chamada e eu fiquei dentro do caminhão — ele disse sabendo que ela ficaria feliz por isso, mesmo que significasse que no próximo ele atuaria.

— Nós sentimos sua falta — ela disse acariciando sua barriga elevada.

— Não mais que eu senti a de vocês — ele disse beijando levemente os lábios dela e depois plantou um beijou em sua barriga.

— Oi filhão — ele disse olhando sua barriga — Vamos colocar a mamãe na cama — disse pegando-a nos braços e subindo com ela pela escada. Bella foi de bom grado, enlaçando suas mãos na nuca dele e acariciando seu cabelo que estavam úmidos de um banho recente.

Ele entrou no quarto e a colocou sentada delicadamente na cama.

— Você está sentindo algo? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Só sua falta — ela disse manhosa abraçando ele que sorriu.

— Já estou aqui, meu amor — disse beijando sua testa, deitando com ela na cama. Levou uma mão a sua barriga sorrindo ao sentir um chute.

— Os caras não pararam de encher meu saco, porque eu não parei um minuto de sorrir e de falar que teria um menino — ele confessou baixinho.

Bella riu.

— Alice ficou decepcionada porque ela já tinha o guarda roupa da nossa suposta filha montado com peças exclusivas até seus 15 anos.

Ele riu.

— Vamos ter que tomar cuidado quando tivermos uma — ele sorriu.

— Sim, mas por enquanto vamos só pensar nesse garotão aqui — disse colocando sua mão na dele.

— Como vamos chama-lo? — Ele perguntou.

— Como você quer chama-lo? —Ela perguntou cheirando o pescoço dele.

— Benjamim — ele admitiu — Era o nome do meu melhor amigo quando entrei na academia, ele morreu combatendo um incêndio — ele disse com tristeza. Bella se lembrava dele já ter contado essa história a ela, eles eram amigos de infância e resolveram ser bombeiros juntos, durou um ano até que Benjamim morreu, isso foi meses antes deles se conhecerem e de certa forma Bella havia ajudado Edward a superar a perda do amigo, irmão que ele ainda sentia.

— Benjamim, nosso pequeno Ben — Ela sorriu, gostando do nome.

— Eu te amo tanto, meu amor — ele disse se inclinando e beijando a boca dela com desejo, suas mãos acariciando seu corpo.

Bella gemeu sentindo a excitação percorrer seu corpo conforme os lábios de Edward migraram para seu pescoço e sua mão apertava a coxa dela suavemente.

Fim do Flashback II

Aquela foi a ultima vez que eles fizeram amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

O que acharam? Continuo?

Comentem por favor


	3. Parte II

— Mamãe? — o menino disse fracamente e tossindo.

— Ben, você está bem? — perguntou preocupada medindo, imediatamente sua temperatura, mas sua pele parecia normal.

— Não... — ele disse com a voz manhosa que sempre fazia quando tava doente.

— O que você tem meu amor? — ela disse sentindo uma dor no coração por vê-lo assim.

— Dói mamãe — ele disse sem abrir seus olhos — Acho que não vou poder ir para a escola.

Bella passou suas mãos no rosto dele, pelas pintinhas, quase chorando ao imaginar se seu filho estava com alguma doença grave.

Respirou fundo controlando sua vontade de sorrir ou dar uns tapas nele ao perceber que uma pintinha borrou na hora que ela passou a mão, olhou ao redor e encontrou a arma do crime.

A canetinha vermelha em cima da mesinha que tinha em seu quarto, onde ele geralmente fazia suas tarefas de casa.

— Meu Deus, Benjamim isso é muito grave — disse fingindo horror — Vou ter que preparar um remédio da vovó Marie para você — disse, dando o golpe fatal.

— Remédio? — Ele disse abrindo seus olhos assustado. Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar como sempre ao olhar seus olhos verdes brilhantes como o do pai.

— Sim, querido. Eu sei que você não gosta, mas é para você ficar bom. Vou preparar para você — disse se levantando depois de dar um beijo em sua testa.

— Ér... Mamãe — ele a chamou rapidamente — Eu já estou melhor olha — falou se levantando da cama e ficando o pé, o menino odiava dormir de roupa, assim como o pai e tudo que ele vestia era uma cueca boxer infantil do Capitão América.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Porque você está mentindo para mim? —Disse pegando a canetinha e mostrando para ele.

Ben sentou na cama ficando triste.

— Eu não quero ir para escola hoje — ele disse cabisbaixo.

Bella suspirou sentando na cama colocando-o sentado no seu colo.

— O que aconteceu meu amor? — ela perguntou amorosamente acariciando seus cabelos macios.

O menininho hesitou, sabendo que a mãe brigaria por ele não ter contado antes.

— Hoje é dia de levar o pai para eles falarem da profissão dele para a gente, eu queria levar o meu — ele disse baixinho.

— Porque você não me contou antes, bebê? Nós podíamos ter chamado o vovô.

— Eu não quero o vovô, quero meu papai — ele disse chorando.

Bella sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmido e seu coração se apertar.

— Tenho certeza que seu tio Jasper vai querer ir... — Ela começou.

— Não mamãe, todos vão levar seus papais, eu queria levar o meu — insistiu ele.

— Você sabe que seu pai não pode ser, se ele pudesse tenho certeza que ele iria, meu amor — ela disse o abraçando e chorando junto com ele — Eu posso ir e...

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça. Bella também já havia ido na semana passada que foi o dia das mães irem, ela deveria ter imaginado que teria os dos pais também.

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados e fungando.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Ei, vamos parar com isso, ok? Que tal nós sairmos hoje? — Ela disse querendo anima-lo — Nós podemos ir assistir aquele filme que você estava doido para assistir.

— Nós podemos ver o papai depois? — Ele pediu limpando suas lágrimas do rosto vermelho.

— Claro que sim, meu amor. Agora porque você não vai tomar um banho e tirar essas pintinhas da cara hein? — Ela disse bagunçando seus cabelos — E nunca mais faça isso com sua mãe você me assustou por um momento — ela falou.

— Sim mamãe, desculpa — ele disse sorrindo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, tirou sua cueca correndo para o banheiro mostrando sua bundinha branca para a mãe que bateu nela brincando com ele.

Bella catou sua roupa do chão, se lembrando de como tudo aconteceu.

Flashback III

Ela estava na loja quando tudo aconteceu.

Já era tarde e revisava uma encomenda para fazer com uma loja de tecidos, Alice estava arrumando outros figurinos para colocar no manequim. As costas dela doíam um pouco e ela não via a hora de ir para casa e encontrar seu marido, ele com certeza faria aquela massagem gostosa em suas costas como ele sempre fazia.

O telefone tocou.

Bella sentiu sua pele se arrepiar e uma sensação estranha no seu peito. Ela havia passado a tarde inteira com uma sensação ruim no peito e agora ao ouvir o telefone tocando parece que só se intensificou.

Alice que estava mais próxima pegou o telefone o atendendo.

— Olá Carlisle — Alice disse sorridente.

Bella desconfiou que tinha algo errado. Carlisle, seu sogro, nunca ligou ali, no telefone da loja.

— O que? — Alice quase gritou, arregalando seus olhos cor de mel.

O coração de Bella se apertou.

E naquele momento deixou de bater igual ao que batia antes.

Fim de flashback III

Bella sorria para o filho que brincava na brinquedoteca do shopping, ela estava apoiada na grade e apenas o observava brincar e interagir com outras crianças que estavam ali, eles almoçaram no McDonalds e depois assistiram ao filme que Ben tanto queria assistir. Bella mas prestou atenção no filho do que no filme sorrindo, ouvindo as exclamações dele quando tinha alguma luta de ação ou um efeito 3D, o filme era do Capitão América, o personagem favorito de Ben.

— E agora, o que vamos fazer? — Ela perguntou enquanto saiam do cinema de mãos dadas.

Bella olhou relógio era duas horas da tarde e até agora não havia visto seu marido. Precisava fazer isso. Sempre depois que deixava Ben na escola ela ia visitar Edward, depois ia para loja, pegava Ben, almoçavam e depois o levava para visitar o pai, quando ele não ia jogar futebol com o filho do seu visinho Garrett.

— Você quer visitar seu pai? — Ela perguntou se agachando e ficando de sua altura.

— Quero — ele disse dando um sorriso torto. Bella o abraçou. Tão parecido com o pai.

Eles passaram em uma floricultura e Ben escolheu um buque de flores roxas.

Bella sorriu para o filho, chorando de dor e saudade por dentro.

Ela estacionou o carro e saiu dele, ajudando Ben a sair do banco de trás ajeitou o buquê em seus braços, não estranhando ele está tão calado e quieto, ele sempre ficava assim quando chegava ao local.

A enfermeira que sempre ficava ali recepcionando os visitantes já conhecia Bella de tanto que ela ia ali, sorriu compassivamente e deu sua etiqueta de visitante.

Bella andou com Ben ao seu lado fazendo o caminho que conhecia há cinco anos atrás e que o fazia todos os dias no mínimo duas vezes.

A porta do quarto estava fechada e Bella engoliu um nó na garganta sentindo seus olhos úmidos enquanto abria a lentamente.

Seu coração doeu como sempre, ao avistar o corpo dele na cama do hospital.

Aproximou-se lentamente, ele estava deitado na cama, ligado a alguns aparelhos, sondas intravenosa, o bip, bip era o único som que tinha no quarto.

Bella parou olhando seu marido que estava há cinco anos em coma profundo.

Flashback IV

No dia seguinte ao que haviam descoberto sexo de seu bebe. Edward estava no quartel quando receberam uma chamada de que um depósito abandonado estava pegando fogo.

Edward foi um dos que entrou no deposito, pois tinha alguns moradores de rua que moravam lá dentro, tentando salva-los.

Ele encontrou um deles e como todo bombeiro colocou sua vida em segundo lugar. Tirou sua mascara e deu para o homem que não conseguia respirar. E eles ficaram andando atrás de uma saída revezando a mascara.

Foi quando começaram a ver a saída, que uma madeira podre se soltou e Edward correu puxando a vitima. Não olhou direito para o piso e pisou em falso ficando preso no chão, até a altura do joelho. Só que eles não sabiam que ainda havia um andar subterrâneo e um buraco se abriu fazendo com que o corpo de Edward caísse com força no chão, batendo forte a cabeça.

Fraturou duas colunas, quebrou sua perna, teve uma perfuração no pulmão, queimaduras de segundo grau e traumatismo craniano grave.

Os bombeiros, seus irmãos, depois que acabaram de apagar o incêndio correram para socorrê-lo.

O mendigo saiu sem nenhuma lesão grave.

Apenas algumas queimaduras.

Edward foi levado às pressas ao hospital.

Passou por cirurgias, teve hemorragias e ficou em coma induzido.

Bella no começo estava desesperada, mas tentava se manter calma enquanto pensava no seu bebê.

Foi difícil, muito.

O médico Jacob Black disse que a chance dele se recuperar era muito pouca. Sobreviver, menor ainda.

Porém, Bella tinha esperanças que Edward acordasse do como induzido, mas depois que parou de dar os medicamentos ele não acordou. E foi assim dias após dia, ano após ano.

Bella fazia tudo mecanicamente, se alimentava sem sentir fome apenas porque seu bebê precisava disso e que seus familiares assistiam.

Ela teve a ideia de filmar todas as consultas, o parto principalmente e todos os momentos importantes para que Edward visse tudo quando acordasse. Isso dava força a ela e a confortava como se ele estivesse lá com ela ao seu lado.

Por que era isso que a mantinha viva.

A fé. A esperança que nunca morre.

Por que seu marido havia prometido muitas coisas para ela e ele nunca havia quebrado uma promessa.

Nunca e sentia que ele um dia voltaria.

Poderia ser agora. Daqui um mês ou daqui dez anos, mas Bella o esperaria para sempre.

Fim do Flashback IV

Ben foi o primeiro a se aproximar do pai, ali sempre ficava um banquinho para que Ben pudesse e subir e olhar o pai melhor e ele fez isso, mas aproveitou e sentou na cama do pai como gostava de ficar.

— Oi papai — ele disse esperançoso como sempre de que o pai fosse responder, mas ele ficou imóvel como sempre.

Ben suspirou.

Bella se aproximou e pegou na mão de Edward delicadamente sua outra indo para seu rosto e acariciando-o, seus cabelos estava curtos, ela mesma havia cortado na semana anterior, assim como tinha feito sua barba há dois dias atrás.

— Oi meu amor — ela disse baixinho passando a mão em sua testa se inclinou e beijou a demoradamente. Bella olhou para Ben e o ajeitou melhor na cama.

— Por que você não o beija também? — Ela sussurrou para o filho que a olhava com receio — Pode fazer você não vai machuca-lo.

Ben olhou para o pai e se inclinou apoiando suas mãozinhas no peito dele beijando-o no rosto.

Bella sorriu limpando uma lagrima do seu rosto.

Depois disso Ben ficou mais a vontade e começou a contar para o pai o que fez o dia todo.

Bella ficou em pé segurando a mão de Edward e orando baixinho para Deus.

A porta se abriu e Bella olhou nos olhos verdes de Carlisle Cullen, seu sogro, pai de Edward. Ele era médico do hospital e sempre que tinha um tempo livre ia ver o filho.

— Olha quem está aqui — ele disse sorrindo vendo seu neto.

— Oi Carlisle — Bella disse recebendo um abraço confortante do sogro que era como um pai para ela.

— Tudo bem, querida? — Ele disse beijando levemente sua testa.

Bella apenas assentiu, estava bem fisicamente, mentalmente, mas seu coração não estava nada bem.

Carlisle era alto, tinha um físico saudável, seus cabelos loiros estavam acinzentados já estava nos seus sessenta anos e teria se aposentado três anos atrás se Edward não tivesse em coma.

— Oi vovô — Ben disse olhando em seus olhos verdes como o do vô e pelo o que sua mãe disse e já havia visto seu pai, como o do pai também.

— Como vai campeão? — ele perguntou e bagunçou os cabelos do neto.

Depois olhou para Edward deitado na cama. Ele não disse nada apenas acariciou os cabelos do filho, sua expressão já dizia tudo.

— Carlisle você não disse que queria apresentar Ben para alguns colegas seu? Porque você não aproveita agora e o leva? Ele está doido para conhecer o hospital melhor — Bella disse querendo animar o sogro e Ben, mas querendo também um tempo sozinha com Edward.

— Sim, o que você acha?

— Eba — o menino disse animado — Mas depois nós vamos voltar né? Eu ainda não contei tudo para o papai — ele disse olhando do seu pai para o vô.

— Claro, venha vamos. Tem um lugar aqui que você vai gostar de conhecer — Carlisle disse. Ben desceu da cama com a ajuda de Bella.

E saiu conversando com Carlisle do quarto.

Bella que mantinha um sorriso, congelado no rosto, foi esvaindo lentamente. Quando a porta se fechou ela soltou um longo suspiro e se permitiu chorar toda dor que sentia em seu peito. Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele chorando.

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou uma boboca chorona — ela disse tentando controlar seu choro — Mas, Edward. Eu sinto tanto sua falta, tanta. Cinco anos já se passaram Edward. Por favor, volte para mim. Eu e principalmente Ben precisa tanto de você. Eu não sei se aguento mais — ela fungou durante alguns minutos.

Acariciando a palma da mão dele.

Foi quando o inesperado aconteceu.

Um aperto. Bella sentiu a mão de Edward se fechar com força na sua.

Seu coração congelou e ela ficou em choque.

— Edward, Edward, meu amor você mexeu a mão? — Ela disse com dificuldade soluçando sem parar — Você está me ouvindo? Se estiver, por favor, aperte de novo — ela disse gaguejando esperançosa, mas nada aconteceu, achou que era loucura de sua cabeça, mas havia sido tão real. Era real. — Eu te amo, eu te amo, por favor volte — lamuriou soltando sua mão antes que ele pudesse conseguir apertar de novo.

A porta se abriu e o doutor Jacob Black entrou no quarto. Ele era alto e moreno, descendente de índios. Atraente e simpático, Bella gostava dele, era um ótimo médico com seu marido.

Bella se recompôs rapidamente se levantando e soltando a mão de Edward antes que ele conseguisse força suficiente para apertar de novo.

— Olá Bella. Como vai? — Ele a cumprimentou com um brilho nos olhos que nunca percebia Bella.

— Ele apertou minha mão — ela disse ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

—Como assim? — O médico disse confuso e surpreso.

— Edward, ele apertou minha mão — ela repetiu, entre lágrimas, no momento em que Carlisle entrava com Ben no quarto.

— Quem apertou sua mão? — o sogro perguntou.

— Edward — Bella repetiu limpando seu rosto.

Carlisle e Jacob se entreolharam.

— Nós podemos conversar lá fora, Bella? — Ele disse a olhando.

— Tudo bem — ela disse desconfiada — Fique aqui e tome conta do papai, tá meu amor? — Bella disse beijando Ben que apenas assentiu sentando na cama do pai como antes.

Olhou a porta se fechar e ficou ali sozinho com o pai.

Ele olhou-o depois ao redor do quarto voltando a olha-lo.

Tomando coragem sua pequena mão e colocou espalmada no rosto do pai ao lado do aparelho que estava em seu nariz.

Ele deitou ao lado dele entre seu corpo e uma grade colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Oi, papai — ele disse baixinho — Já voltei, apenas sair para conhecer o hospital com vovô, mas ele teve uma chamada e me trouxe de volta — o menininho suspirou — Eu sei que o senhor não me conhece, meu nome é Edward Benjamim, mamãe disse que o senhor que escolheu Benjamim, eu gosto — ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns poucos segundos, depois olhou ao redor do quarto e sussurrou como se fosse um segredo: — Eu te amo, papai, mesmo que nunca tenha ouvido sua voz. Os meninos da sala dizem que eu não tenho um, não acredito quando eu digo que o senhor era um bombeiro e que agora só dorme. Eles ficam... Me chateando porque levam os papais dele, jogam bola com eles, vídeo game eu queria fazer com o senhor também — ele disse chorando no peito do pai. Foi quando ele ouviu um engasgo e olhou assustado seu pai que estava com seus olhos verdes abertos e úmidos.

...

— O que está acontecendo? — Bella perguntou os três parando no corredor ao lado de fora.

— Bella Jacob tem uma coisa para falar — Carlisle disse.

— O que é? — Ela quis saber.

Jacob suspirou antes de começar.

— Bella, Edward já está em coma há quase seis anos e é norma do hospital, perguntarmos se você quer que nós desliguemos o aparelho dele.

— Como assim? — Ela disse aturdida.

— Ele não apresentou nenhuma melhora, nenhum avanço, seus sinais vitais são bons, mas ele pode ficar assim por muito tempo ainda. E como isso é um sofrimento para o paciente e para família é normal algumas aceitarem e pedir que desliguem os aparelhos do paciente, para que ele possa descansar em paz e a família seguir em frente.

— Você está querendo dizer que eu permita que meu marido morra? — ela disse irritada.

— Bella... — Carlisle começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Você concorda com isso? — Ela perguntou.

— Não, mas Bella não temos mais condições financeiras de pagar mais cinco anos de tratamento para Edward.

— É claro que temos — ela disse irredutível.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Bella eu não aguento mais ver Esme chorando pelos cantos e triste. Ben chorando porque não tem um pai e você porque seu marido não volta. Eu acho que chegou a hora de deixar ele partir em paz e tentarmos seguir em frente. De você encontrar um pai para Ben e...

— Eu não acredito no que você está falando — ela falou tristemente.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer — falou sinceramente, ele parecia desesperado e abalado.

— Mamãe, mamãe — Bella se desesperou ao ver o grito desesperado de Ben vindo de dentro do quarto.

Ela correu para dentro do quarto, apenas a tempo de ver o corpo de Edward tremendo no colchão.

— Ele abriu os olhos, eu vi — disse entre um sorriso e lágrimas.

— Tire Ben daqui Bella — Carlisle disse rapidamente.

— Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca. Desfibrilador — Jacob disse gritando, o bip do quarto se tornando continuo.

Bella queria ficar ali ao lado de Edward, mas não podia deixar seu filho presenciar o pai naquele estado. Contra sua vontade pegou seu filhos nos braços e saiu dali sentando com ele em seu colo e o abraçando com força, enquanto ambos choravam baixinho.

— Ele abriu os olhos mamãe eu vi — ele repetiu.

E Bella se agarrou a esperança de que se ele não voltasse agora, de que se não cumprisse sua promessa agora, não voltaria nunca mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Muito obrigada pelos comentários...

beijos


	4. Parte III

Pareceu uma infinidade o tempo que Bella ficou ali esperando alguma noticia.

Até que finalmente Carlisle saiu do quarto.

— O que aconteceu? Edward está bem? — Bella perguntou rapidamente se levantando.

— Ele... Ele teve uma parada cardíaca — Carlisle disse — Jacob está usando o desfibrilador... Eu sair de lá, estou... Nervoso — falou e Bella notou que ele tremia, com sua visão embaçada por lágrimas abraçou-o fortemente, os três chorando.

— Eu vi Bella, meu filho abriu os olhos! — ele sussurrou baixinho.

Bella respirou fundo sentindo um aperto no peito.

Jacob saiu do quarto, seguido de uma enfermeira empurrando um desfibrilador.

— Como ele está? — Bella perguntou imediatamente, impaciente.

— Os sinais dele estão estáveis — o médico disse e Bella sentiu um alivio no peito — Ele está adormecido, vou levar ele para fazer alguns exames, depois o trarei de volta.

— Ele acordou? — Ela quis saber.

— Não sei, ele mostrou avanços, mas saber se será permanente só quando ele acordar, se ele acordar.

— Ele vai — Ben disse, parecendo um homem confiante.

E Bella não pode deixar dar um sorriso pela confiança do filho. Só esperava que ele não se decepcionasse. E nem ela.

Como os exames iam demorar Bella achou melhor levar Ben para casa de sua vó, Esme, que estava nervosa querendo saber como estava o filho e Ben era um alento em seu coração de mãe.

Bella o deixou lá e passou na loja rapidamente já que tinha que assinar um negócio, Alice prometeu passar no hospital, mais tarde.

Quando Bella voltou ao quarto de Edward ele já estava lá, deitado naquela cama, imóvel como sempre. Seu coração se apertou.

Será que ele realmente nunca iria acordar?

Não ele havia prometido para ela e sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Flashback V

No dia do acidente...

— Onde você pensa que vai vestido assim? — Bella disse de forma manhosa, ainda deitada na cama coberta apenas por um lençol fino branco e por baixo dele vestia apenas um sutiã, já que seus seios estavam pesados e maiores, ela não aguentava ficar sem um.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar meu amor — Edward disse sorrindo enquanto arrumava sua roupa se olhando no espelho e olhando por ele, Bella.

Ele vestia seu uniforme de bombeiro, uma blusa vermelha com seu sobrenome e uma calça. estava lindo como sempre, a calça era apertada e realçava suas coxas e bunda.

— Você não ia ficar aqui hoje?

— Sim, mas Steven tem que resolver um assunto pessoal e vai pegar o turno da madrugada para mim — ele disse.

Ela suspirou olhando a bunda dele.

— Você está tão gostoso — ela disse sussurrando, Edward mordeu seus lábios piscando para ela.

Ele foi até a cama puxando o lençol dela e acariciando a lateral de seu corpo.

— Você sabe o quanto eu queria passar essa manhã com você na cama, princesa prometo te recompensar quando chegar — falou beijando levemente seus lábios.

Bella suspirou aprofundando seu beijo e aproveitou e apertou sua bunda, ele sorriu quebrando o contato de suas bocas descendo pelo corpo dela e beijando sua barriga delicadamente.

— Papai, te ama filhão, cuidada da mamãe por enquanto — ele disse delicadamente acariciando a sua barriga.

Bella acariciou seus cabelos o puxando para outro beijo.

— Volte para mim — ela dizia sempre antes dele sair.

— Sempre — ele prometia beijando sua testa.

Fim do flashback V

Bella foi despertando de seus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Jacob entrou no quarto.

— Como ele está? — Bella perguntou.

— Estável, estamos esperando os resultados dos exames saírem — ele disse se aproximando lentamente de Bella tomando coragem pouco a pouco.

— Ele vai acordar?

— Temos que esperar o resultado para saber — mas ele sabia que lá no fundo era grande a possibilidade — Bella... Eu não estou aqui como médico — ele começou lentamente chamando a atenção dela — Eu acho que você vai achar uma loucura o que eu vou dizer, mas tenho que falar. Eu me apaixonei por você e quero que você fique comigo. Quero ser um pai para seu filho e um marido para você — ele disse de uma vez.

Bella o encarou em choque, sua boca entre aberta.

— Diga, diga alguma coisa — ele pediu.

— Eu sou casada — ela disse fortemente colocando sua mão com aliança na de Edward.

— Mas ele pode morrer agora, Bella. Você nem sabe quando ele vai acordar, Ben precisa de um pai e você de um homem capacitado eu posso ser tudo que você quiser que eu seja. Eu sei que você o ama, mas talvez seja hora de deixá-lo ir — ele disse ficando colado a Bella que deu um passo ficando presa entre ele e o aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos de Edward.

— Se você der mais um passo eu juro que vou socar sua cara — Bella disse sentindo uma mão apartar a sua, dando força a ela.

— Por favor, Bella — Jacob insistiu.

— Eu amo Edward e vou esperar ele para sempre — ela disse convicta, mesmo sabendo que uma parte dentro dela dizia que Jacob estava certo. Mas Bella sabia que nunca um homem ocuparia seu coração como Edward e se um dia arrumasse outra pessoa seria apenas por Ben precisar de um pai.

Mas seu único marido seria Edward. Seu único homem e amante,seria ele. E o único a ter seu coração.

Jacob respirou fundo e retomou sua postura depois de dizer.

— Eu não desisti aqui — mas Bella não ouviu.

Ela respirou fundo tentando ficar calma e olhou para Edward.

— Eu vou te esperar meu amor — ela sussurrou apenas sabendo que um dia Edward voltaria para ela.

Olhando em seu relógio viu que ainda era cedo.

O coração de Bella pediu e ela fez, seu corpo necessitando descansar um pouco.

Deitou de lateral , com cuidado para não machucar seu marido pegou um braço dele e colocou em sua cintura a envolvendo,

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço e deitando a cabeça no peito dele entrelaçando sua outra mão na dele.

Enquanto adormecia seu coração se encheu de esperança, em seu olhar caiu uma única solitária lágrima de seu olho e sua mente se encheu dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

_"Tenha fé em Deus, tenha fé na vida"._

Flashback VI

Bella encarava sua barriga plena no espelho fixamente e com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Grávida.

Tinha como ser mais feliz.

Grávida.

Em sua barriga, o seu útero agora abrigava uma pequena vida.

Feita por ela e Edward.

Uma metade de cada, somada.

Um bebe que havia sido feito com muito amor.

Que veio apenas para completar a felicidade que eles já sentiam.

O amor deles.

Eles se amavam tanto, com tanta intensidade que não viam a hora de compartilhar com outra pessoa. E o que melhor que isso do que um filho?

Ou seria uma filha?

Não importava, o que viesse sabia que seria muito bem vindo, esperava que viesse saudável e forte como o pai.

Ele ia ficar tão feliz quando soubesse disso.

Tinha certeza.

Já havia meses que seu marido havia pedido para começarem a tentar ter um bebe, ela então parou com as pílulas havia quatro meses e agora já estava grávida de quatro semanas.

Acariciou sua barriga.

Mal podia esperar para quando estivesse com um barrigão, mas será que Edward gostaria dela barriguda?

Podia vislumbrar ela na sala de parto enquanto com Edward segurando sua mão e depois quem sabe desmaiaria ao cortar o cordão umbilical.

Não ele não faria isso.

Mas ele com certeza ficaria emocionado, ficaria sim.

Bella estava ansiosa para contar a Edward.

Então decidiu fazer um jantar especial para ele, preparou sua comida preferida e comprou um vestido novo, assim como uma lingerie também, azul da cor que Edward gostava.

Ela arrumou a mesa deles, com velas e um pequeno jarro de flores, passou hidratante em seu corpo e perfume, do jeito que ele gostava.

Ela ouviu o barulho do carro dele chegando e ascendeu as velas.

— Querida cheguei! — ele disse imitando a voz do Dino da Silva Sauro, personagem da Família Dinossauro.

— Aqui Dino — ela disse divertida com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

— Uau, que cheirinho bom — ele disse entrando na cozinha deles e olhou ao redor, franziu sua testa — Eu me esqueci de algo? — perguntou confuso tentando se lembrar da data.

— Não — ela sorriu — Mas hoje é um dia especial e gostaria de comemorar com você — ela falou dando de ombros fingindo indiferença.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

— E a que mesmo vamos comemorar? — ele perguntou curioso.

Ela sorriu dando um passo e parando a sua frente, olhou em seus olhos verdes que pareciam enxergar sua alma.

— A nós e... A minha gravidez! — ela exclamou feliz e a expressão do rosto dele mudou para chocado.

— O quê? Você está falando sério? — ele disse abismado.

— Sim, eu fui à médica hoje, ainda é recente, mas eu estou grávida de quatro semanas — ela disse.

— Ai, Deus, muito obrigado — ele agradeceu emocionado puxando Bella e a abraçando apertado — Porque você não me disse isso antes? — ele quis saber — Porque não me falou que ia ao médico, eu queria ter ido com você ouvir o coraçãozinho dele — ela riu.

— Amor, ainda não dá para ouvir e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você — ela disse colocando a mão em seu pescoço.

— Ah, com certeza você fez — ele disse beijando os lábios dela levemente — Eu te amo, eu te amo — ele disse levando a mão a barriga dela e acariciando levemente, eles acabaram aprofundando o beijo e seus corpos se entregaram a paixão esquecendo o jantar que ela havia preparado, mas eles não podiam estar mais felizes naquele momento.

Fim de flashback VI

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>:

Aii esses dois haha

comentem...

beeijos


	5. Parte IV

Bella foi despertando pouco a pouco, menos de uma hora depois com uma mão suave acariciando levemente seu cabelo, descendo por seu braço.

Ela sorriu ao reconhecer o toque.

Edward.

Respirou fundo querendo sentir a loção dele pós-barba, mas tudo que sentiu foi cheiro de hospital.

Imediatamente levantou a cabeça encarando nos incríveis olhos verdes de seu marido.

Cinco anos depois, quase seis anos que ela não via aquele olhar.

Seu coração quase parou.

Em seus olhos imediatamente se formaram lágrimas e suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Ela observou ele abrir sua boca lentamente e ela se moveu como se ele estivesse falando, mas não saiu nenhum barulho a não ser um gemido estranho.

— Você está mesmo acordado? — ela perguntou conseguindo dizer entre lágrimas sua mão acariciando seus cabelos, a mão dele indo para sua bochecha.

_Por favor, Deus, que não seja um sonho,_ implorava em pensamento.

Ela fechou seus olhos ao toque. O toque dele causando as sensações que sempre causaram em seu corpo, aquele calor agradável, aquela sensação de conforto e paz.

Ele tentou dizer, mas nada saiu. Frustrado balançou a cabeça.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo sabia que ia voltar — ela disse o abraçando com força.

— Eu vou chamar, Carlisle ele precisa te examinar — Ela disse pegando seu celular.

— Carlisle, Carlisle, venha para cá agora — ela disse eufórica ficando de pé no chão.

— _O que aconteceu Bella?_

— Edward — ela disse apenas desligando no momento em que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

— Olha só quem acordou — ela disse com um pequeno sorriso — Vou chamar o médi...

— Carlisle já está vindo — Bella disse a cortando, sem querer soar mal educada — Ele não consegue falar você poderia trazer um copo d'água... Deve ser isso.

— Claro já volto — ela disse saindo do quarto no instante em que Carlisle chegava correndo olhando seu filho.

— Edward — ele disse emocionado — Como você está se sentindo?

— Ele não consegue dizer nada — Bella disse.

— Ah, isso é normal, ele passou muito tempo sem falar. Espere, vou examina-lo.

Bella se afastou dele contra sua vontade.

Carlisle se aproximou.

— Abra a boca — pediu e Edward obedeceu, colocando a língua para fora.

— Sua garganta está com algumas feridas o que é normal, causada por ressecamento, vou receitar um remédio e beba bastante agua — a enfermeira entrou com uma jarra de agua e um copo — Perfeito — ele disse quando ela colocou a agua no copo.

— Deixa que eu doou — Bella disse pegando o copo e aproximando da boca dele, que bebeu tudo obedientemente sentindo sua garganta arder.

Ele bebeu quase a metade da jarra.

— Tente falar agora.

— Bella — a voz dele saiu fraca, rouca e estranha.

— Oh Edward — Bella disse chorando e o abraçando.

— Não-não chora — ele disse franzindo seu cenho, sua voz estava estranha e embolada, beijou a testa dela. Uma mão sua deslizou por sua barriga parecendo procurar algo — Bebê, Benjamim? — ele disse apenas com uma expressão triste, os batimentos cardíacos dele se alterando.

— Calma, filho, calma. Bella me deixe examina-lo direito — Carlisle falou pacientemente, mas seu rosto mostrava toda emoção que sentia — Você sente algum incômodo enquanto respira? — perguntou.

— Não — ele disse dando um respiro fundo — O que aconteceu?

— Do que você se lembra? — ele perguntou.

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se lembrar de algo, apertando a mão de sua esposa suavemente.

— Eu estava indo combater um incêndio, tinha um mendigo... Ele?

— Ele está vivo — Bella disse apenas.

O mendigo era um senhor de idade e tinha uma história muito triste.

Quando sua esposa morreu seus filhos abandonaram o pai, ligavam apenas para pedir dinheiro. Depois que eles assumiram o negocio da família, mal lembravam que tinham um pai. Com depressão e solitário, acabou indo morar na rua. Bella depois arrumou uma casa do idoso para ele que havia até arrumado uma namorada, ele ia visitar Edward pelo menos de duas em duas semanas, que apesar de todos as dificuldades de sua vida não queria morrer. E era muito grato por Edward o ter salvado.

Bella até havia levado Ben para visita-lo uma vez.

Edward respirou aliviado.

— Lembro que cai em um buraco — ele disse sussurrando — E depois nada é tudo muito vago, lembro-me de algumas vozes falando comigo, a sua principalmente— falou acariciando a mão de Bella — O nosso bebê, Bella. O que aconteceu? — Perguntou sussurrando parecendo desesperado.

— Ele está bem — Bella disse passando a mão no cabelo de Edward, pegando com seus dedos uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e levando a sua boca, como ele era acostumado a fazer quando ela chorava.

— Ele já nasceu é isso? — Perguntou ainda sussurrando— Eu estava em coma? Por quanto tempo? — perguntou entendendo tudo, ele sempre foi muito inteligente.

Bella respirou fundo desviando seu olhar do dele para Carlisle.

Ele deu o consentimento para ela dizer.

— Nós estamos em 2014, meu amor — falou cuidadosamente.

Edward parou em choque fazendo as contas mentalmente.

— Não? Mas como? Nós estávamos em 2008 — ele disse incrédulo, seus batimentos se alterando um pouco.

— Você esteve em coma por mais de cinco anos, Edward — o pai disse em um tom tranquilizador no instante em que Jacob entrava no quarto.

— Eu gostaria de ter sido informando primeiro quando meu paciente acordar de um coma — ele disse, sua voz era dura.

Bella trincou seus dentes com raiva.

Carlisle percebeu a hostilidade dele.

— Ele é meu filho — Falou.

— Mas ele é meu paciente — disse pegando o prontuário dele.

Edward não gostou dele, logo de cara.

— Eu prefiro que meu pai me examine — ele disse.

— Eu sou seu médico, regras do hospital.

— Tudo bem filho, eu vou ligar para sua mãe, ela vai ficar eufórica quando souber. Fico feliz quem te ver de novo — ele disse, sua voz parecia embargada, ele se aproximou do filho e o abraçou meio sem jeito por ele está meio deitado.

Edward imaginou como eles devem ter ficado esse tempo todo. Carlisle beijou o rosto do filho rapidamente e saiu pela porta.

— Eu preciso fazer o exame, Bella — Jacob disse, Edward apertou suavemente a mão dela que sabia que queria que ela ficasse ali.

— Eu não vou sair daqui — ela disse indo para o canto do quarto.

Jacob suspirou começando a fazer o exame em Edward.

Jacob examinou Edward rapidamente, atento a cada detalhe e falando sobre seu tratamento. Examinou suas pernas e Edward sentiu seus músculos fracos e moles, não tinha certeza se conseguiria andar, Jacob disse que era normal e que agora faria uma fisioterapia mais intensiva.

— Alguma outra pergunta?

— Por enquanto acho que não — Edward disse — Ah... Tenho uma sim. Será que eu posso comer algo? Estou com muita fome — ele disse e ouviu um risinho, seu olhar encontrou o da esposa e ele sorriu torto.

— Claro, vou pedir para trazerem algo para você. Depois faremos alguns exames — ele disse. E Edward apenas assentiu.

Bella não olhou para Jacob quando ele passou, mantendo seu olhar apenas em Edward.

Quando ele saiu, Edward voltou seu olhar de novo para ela.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos em silêncio até que o lábio de Bella começou a tremer e ele percebeu que ela queria chorar.

Abriu seus braços sentindo eles também parecendo pesados e Bella desabou em lágrimas o apertando forte.

— Eu tive tanto medo de te perder — ela disse fungando.

— Perdoe-me minha princesa. Agora eu estou aqui prometi que voltaria — ele disse acariciando-a.

— Você não sabe como foi difícil — ela disse soluçando — Senti tanta sua falta, Edward — ela disse.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Perdoe-me por tê-la feito passar por isso.

— Não importa você está aqui agora — ela disse se inclinando para ele.

E finalmente suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo profundo, cheio de amor, desejo e saudade. Mas não durou muito Bella se separou ouvindo o bip do coração dele aumentar.

— Isso foi constrangedor — ele disse sem graça, seu rosto pálido estava levemente vermelho. Ela sorriu como há tempos não sorria. Seu coração se apertando de felicidade.

— Eu amo você — disse ele beijando suas lágrimas, repetidas vezes, como era acostumado fazer. Colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos acariciando sua pele macia.

— Você não mudou nada, está linda como sempre, realmente eu passei cinco anos longe de você? — ele disse parecendo mais para ele do que para ela, a beijando novamente.

Sua mão desceu pelo corpo dela procurando sua barriga elevada, antes de se lembrar que ele não estava ali.

— Ben — Edward disse separando seus lábios.

— Ele é tão lindo Edward — Bella disse com um imenso sorriso.

— Quando ele nasceu? Como ele é? Conte-me, sobre ele, não acredito que perdi isso — falou com uma expressão triste.

— Ele nasceu dia 16 de junho de 2008 ás 15:34, ele é tão parecido com você, foi minha força para continuar acreditando que você ia voltar e...

Bella foi interrompida pela porta que se abriu em um rompente. Uma mulher de altura mediana, cabelos pintado em sua cor natural louro mel, cortados na altura dos ombros entrou correndo no quarto abraçando Edward com força.

— Filho, meu filho — Esme Cullen soluçava agarrada ao seu único filho chorando sem parar.

Bella deu espaço para eles, olhou Carlisle parado na porta que fez um gesto a chamando.

Sem dizer nada ele apontou para o menininho sentado em uma cadeira no corredor do hospital.

Bella sentou ao seu lado colocando seu filho no colo.

— O papai acordou mamãe? — Ben perguntou baixinho desviando seu olhar do boneco do Capitão América, que estava em sua mão e olhou para sua mamãe.

— Sim, meu bebê, ele acordou — ela disse com um imenso sorriso. Sonhou em dizer aquilo tantas vezes a ele.

— Ele...ele...

— Ele está bem meu amor e tenho certeza que está ansioso para te conhecer.

— Ele sabe sobre eu?

— É claro que sabe, a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou foi sobre você.

— Mas e se ele não gostar de mim? — Ben perguntou com um biquinho.

— Ele já te ama, eu já te disse isso — Bella disse amavelmente o abraçando.

Ben suspirou.

— Bella? — Carlisle chamou sua atenção — Edward está os chamando.

— Está pronto? — Bella perguntou se levantando com seu filho nos braços.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, a mãe percebendo que ele estava nervoso e tímido, ele escondeu seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Bella entrou no quarto de Edward com um pequeno sorriso.

Esme e Carlisle estavam abraçados de um lado da cama, Edward olhou ansioso para ela, depois para o pequeno corpo em seus braços.

— Ben esse é seu pai Edward. Edward esse é seu filho Edward Benjamim.

— Edward Benjamim — o pai disso o nome do filho que levantou seu rosto e olhou para o rosto do pai — Ben — Edward disse chorando esticando os braços e Bella colocou o filho em cima dele — Meu filho — ele disse passando seu dedo no rosto do menino tentando decorar cada traço.

— Papai — Ben disse chorando também. Seu sonho finalmente estava se realizando, seu papai estava acordado ali, conversando com ele.

E com um soluço emocionado Edward o puxou para seu peito, o abraçando apertado. As mãos de Ben envolveram o pescoço do pai, ambos sentindo o amor paterno e o amor de filho em seus corações.

— Eu te amo, meu filho — Edward disse beijando-o no rosto forte.

— Eu te amo, papai — Ben disse sorrindo, feliz por finalmente saber como é ter seu pai ali com ele.

Bella emocionada com a cena e pelo desejo que tinha desde que sabia que estava grávida de seu menino.

Abraçou os dois fortemente colocando um braço ao redor de cada.

— E eu amo vocês — ela disse aos homens de sua vida e recebeu beijos dos dois. Sorrindo feliz. Estava se sentindo completa como há muito tempo não se sentia.

* * *

><p>Notas da Autora:<p>

Poxa nenhum comentário?

:'(


	6. Parte V

— Como você está filhão?

— Bem, papai, estava ajudando mamãe a...

Bella fez um barulho com a boca para impedir seu pequeno linguarido de estragar a surpresa.

— Bom dia meu amor — ela disse para Edward pressionando seus lábios levemente nos dele.

— Bom dia, princesa — ele disse suavemente.

— Pronto para ir? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu pensativo — Vocês vão está comigo — ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo. Sabia que seu marido estava um pouco nervoso, ele se sentia como se ainda estivesse, em 2008 e não em 2014, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco e ele que sempre foi um homem meio antiquado estava tentando se adaptar.

Flashback VII

— Eu falei que você ia conseguir — Bella disse vendo Edward dá seus primeiros passos, sozinhos depois de quase seis anos. Não exatamente, sozinho era com a ajuda de muletas, mas para ela já era uma vitória do seu marido, já que antes ele estava só na cadeira de rodas.

Seus músculos estavam enfraquecidos e doíam por isso ela não estava conseguindo andar, por terem ficado tanto tempo em uma mesma posição, perdeu um pouco a sensibilidade, por isso ele estava demorando um pouco a voltar a andar.

Ele apenas sorriu andando a passos lentos até ela, largou as muletas e a abraçou, sentindo suas pernas tremerem, elas ainda não estavam fortes o bastante.

O fisioterapeuta sorriu pela motivação dele.

— Bom, por hoje está bom. Se você não tiver sentindo nenhuma dor nas articulações ou nos músculos, mais tarde dê mais uma voltinha no hospital, acho que com mais uma semana você vai está correndo por aí.

— Obrigado Peter — Edward agradeceu.

— Eu apenas faço meu trabalho — o homem disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro do paciente e saindo.

Bella ajudou Edward a sentar na cadeira já que as pernas dele estavam doendo, ele a deixou empurra-lo e andaram para o quarto dele.

Chegaram ao quarto, Edward foi ao banheiro, feliz de ter tirado o cateter, odiava aquilo e ficava envergonhado sempre que se lembrava que o usou.

Bella sentou na cama esperando Edward sair do banheiro e a porta se abriu, Jacob entrou no quarto, não conseguido conter um sorriso ao ver que ela estava sozinha.

— Onde Edward está? — Perguntou.

— No banheiro — Bella disse apenas — Ele já vai sair.

— Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento semana passada — disse.

— Tudo bem — Bella falou apenas cruzando seus braços, querendo que Edward saísse logo.

— Mas eu não me arrependo precisava te dizer aquilo, e posso apostar que se ele tivesse demorado seis meses eu teria conseguido você para mim.

— Nem em seus sonhos, Dr. Black — Bella disse friamente.

No instante em que Edward saia do banheiro.

— O que? — Ele perguntou não entendendo a frase de Bella.

— Como está se sentindo? — Jacob perguntou ignorando sua pergunta.

— Bem. Quando eu vou receber alta? — Ele quis saber.

— Vamos fazer alguns exames amanhã e esperar os resultados sair se estiver tudo bem, até o final de mês, eu te dou sua alta — Jacob disse seus olhos seguindo Edward que andou até Bella e a abraçou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Jacob perguntou tentando controlar a inveja que sentia dele naquele momento.

— Sim eu tenho mais uma pergunta — Edward disse antes que ele pudesse sair, sentando na sua maca com a ajuda de Bella.

— Qual?

— Eu já estou liberado para tudo? — Perguntou vagamente.

— Tudo o que? — O doutor perguntou confuso.

— Você sabe... Sexo... Eu e Bella podemos...

— Edward — Bella disse alto ficando vermelha, mais uma parte dela gostou que ele perguntasse. Afinal, já estava a um bom tempo sem isso e na tarde passada quase que eles fizeram ali naquela maca que estavam sentados agora, se Esme não tivesse chegado com Ben...

Os dentes de Jacob trincaram.

— Não — ele disse duramente fechando sua mão em punho, não passando despercebido pelos olhos de Bella — Aqui é um hospital e não um bordel — dizendo isso saiu fechando a porta com uma força exagerada.

— Falei algo errado? — Edward perguntou confuso.

— Huum... Não — Bella disse suspirando — Eu tenho que te contar algo, mas não quero que você fique bravo ou passe mal.

— Vou ficar bem — prometeu encostando suas costas na cama.

Bella suspirou.

— Um pouco antes de você acordar, Jacob veio conversar comigo para eu desligar seus aparelhos — ela disse lentamente.

— O que? Porque ele faria?

— Ele disse que era normal, que não sabíamos quando você acordaria e blá, blá, blá. Ele se declarou apaixonado por mim — Falou baixinho.

— O que? Quem ele...

— Calma meu amor...

— Clama uma ova. Quem ele pensa que é?

— Edward. Não aconteceu nada de mais.

— Tem certeza? — Ele disse cruzando seus braços, desconfiado.

— É claro que tenho, ou você não acredita em mim agora? — Disse começando a ficar com raiva.

— Porra Bella, eu passei malditos seis anos dormindo, você sempre foi fogosa. Como aguentou ficar esses anos todos sem nenhum contato mais intimo?

— Você não teria ficado se fosse ao contrário?

— Claro que sim, nenhuma mulher consegue me fazer sentir desejo como você.

Ela suspirou dando um sorriso, o abraçando, sabendo que o acalmaria.

— Não é também como se estivesse aguentado ficar esses anos todos sem isso

— Como assim?

— Eu não aguentei — sorriu se aproximando do ouvindo dele para sussurrar: — Meus dedos trabalharam muito esses últimos anos — confessou mordiscando a orelha dele — No começo eu ficava me sentindo culpada por está fazendo isso com você em uma cama de hospital, não conseguia, mas aí eu tive um sonho com você, eu acordei tão excitada, minha calcinha tava ensopada e... E boom... Aconteceu — falou.

— Bella, não fale essas coisas para um marido que está há anos sem isso.

Edward suspirou apertando sua mão fortemente. Ia dizer algo mais mesmo instante alguém bateu na porta do quarto os interrompendo.

Ele suspirou frustrado, poderia está com as pernas fracas, mais o que ficava entre elas parecia mais forte que nunca.

Depois Edward conversou com seu pai e pediu que procurasse outro médico.

Fim de flashback VII

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

A fic já tá em reta final, vamos comentar...

beijos


	7. Parte VI

Edward saiu do hospital com seus próprios pés, sua mão direita entrelaçada a de Bella e em seus braços ele segurava Ben que sorria abertamente.

Ele olhou tudo ao redor se lembrando das vezes que passara por ali.

— Parece tudo igual — ele disse.

Bella o olhou.

— Bom não houve muitas mudanças de lá para cá — ela disse apenas indicando o caminho do estacionamento.

Edward colocou Ben no chão quando passaram por uma pista e o menino parou em frente a um carro sedan.

— Você trocou de carro? — Ele disse se lembrando de que o carro dela era uma Mercedes do ultimo ano que ele passou quase um ano juntando dinheiro para presenteá-la.

— Me desculpe meu amor — Bella disse não querendo chateá-lo — Com seu tratamento, inflação aumentando, cuidados com o Ben e algumas despesas com a loja já que eu e Alice expandimos, tinha que arrumar algum dinheiro, então vendi o carro e comprei esse mais barato. Não fique chateado, meu amor — ela disse pegando a chave apertando o alarme, Ben entrou nele já se sentando em sua cadeirinha.

Bella afivelou seus cintos.

— Meus pais não te ajudaram? — Ele perguntou quando ela se virou.

— Um pouco, mas eu recusava.

Ele suspirou.

— Vem, vamos falar desses assuntos chatos depois — falou — quer dirigir? — Perguntou estendendo as chaves.

— Hum... Não, eu sei que vou querer ficar olhando ao redor e não quero colocar a vida de vocês em risco — disse e Bella apenas sorriu.

— Hey, vamos logo — Ben disse de dentro do carro impaciente.

Edward riu, entrando no carro.

— Parece á mesma — ele disse saindo do carro e olhando sua casa, parecia que nada havia mudado.

— Sim, eu não mexi em nada, tudo está como era antes — ela disse vendo Ben impaciente entrar em casa correndo gritando — Vamos — ela disse o puxando pela mão.

Assim que passaram pela porta, Edward ouviu um coro de surpresa, estava tudo decorada com cartazes, balões desejando bem vida de novo Edward.

Ele sorriu emocionado olhando para todos, ficou surpresa vendo Alice, ela havia casado e estava gravida, um dos seus melhores amigos do corpo de bombeiro estava lá também Emmett McCarty que havia se casado com uma prima de Edward, Rosalie, eles haviam se conhecido quando ambos foram visitar Edward no hospital e haviam tido uma linda menininha Abby, assim como seus pais.

Edward recebeu abraços e cumprimento de todos, demorou-se conversando com Emmett e com Jasper que o atualizaram sobre tudo no meio do esporte, politica e de fatos que haviam acontecido.

Bella conversava com Alice, Rose e sua sogra, mas seus olhos sempre procuravam Edward e Ben que brincava com Abby. Edward também não parava de olhar para ela que sorria sempre, ela sabia o que ele estava pensando só pelo seu olhar e não via a hora de estarem sozinhos, finalmente.

— Tudo bem? — Bella perguntou quando todos foram embora e só restou ela, Edward e Ben, ele estava sentado ao lado do pai e ambos brincavam de carrinho.

— Hum... Sim — Edward disse dando um sorriso e acariciando a cabeça do filho — Ainda não acredito que perdi tantas coisas — ele disse suspirando. Bella se aproximou e o beijou no rosto.

— Não importa o que você perdeu e sim tudo que você ganhou de novo, ganhamos uma nova chance de recomeçar e eu te amo tanto, vamos fazer novas lembranças e viver o hoje, não sabe como estou me sentindo completa tendo você aqui de novo — Bella disse.

— Eu prometi nunca te deixar.

— Você nunca me deixou — ela falou se inclinando e beijando os lábios dele lentamente.

— Eca! Que nojo — ouviram a voz de Ben dizer e eles se separaram sorrindo encarando o filho que fazia uma careta.

Bella riu.

— Você querido está na hora de ir banhar e dormir — ela disse.

— Não posso ficar mais um pouquinho? — ele perguntou com um biquinho.

— Não está tarde vai lá banhar, já vou subir também — ela disse. O menino fez birra mais foi para o banheiro depois de beijar o pai e a mãe.

— Ele sempre é assim? — Edward perguntou.

— Não acredito que é porque você está aqui — ela disse — Eu vou lá vigiar ele se não ele vai fazer uma bagunça no banheiro — ela disse e ele assentiu pressionando seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

Edward olhou ela subir a escadas e respirou fundo.

Estava difícil para ele se acostumar com tudo que havia acontecido, mas achava que estava se saindo bem.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha, tudo continuava o mesmo, ele sorriu, odiava ter perdido esses cinco anos, mas Bella estava certa, eles estavam tendo uma nova chance e dessa vez ele não deixaria nada passar.

Ele subiu as escadas com cuidado ouvindo Bella falar alguma coisa com Ben, à porta do banheiro estava aberta e ele entrou olhando Bella lavar a cabeça do filho cheia de espuma, o menino sorriu para o pai e Edward sentiu que estava se vendo pequeno. Era incrível a semelhança entre os dois.

Bella pegou a toalha enquanto o menino se enxaguava e o secou, ele escovou seus dentes e Edward o pegou no colo o levando para o quarto que haviam separado para ele quando ainda era um bebe. O quarto agora não estava como ele se lembrava, estava um verdadeiro quarto de um menino.

As paredes eram azuis e tinham adesivos de super heróis variados, mas tinha mais do capitão américa, a cama era em formato de carro, havia um baú com brinquedos do filho, uma estante com livros e um guarda roupa branco.

Ele ajudou o filho a vestir a roupa e o deitou na cama.

— Papai, ler uma história para mim? — o menino pediu.

Edward sorriu.

— Mas é claro — ele disse e pegou um dos livros que estavam ali.

Edward se deitou na cama, com o filho em seu peito e começou a ler a história, percebeu que o menino dormia na metade do livro. Bella entrou no quarto e se sorriu encostada na porta vendo aquele momento, lágrimas de felicidade deslizando pelo seu rosto.

Ele saiu lentamente da cama, cobriu o filho e o beijou no rosto.

Edward saiu do quarto e olhou ao redor seguiu para seu quarto e entrou nele pela primeira vez em mais de cinco anos.

Tudo parecia o mesmo.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e seu rosto se virou olhando, Bella saiu de dentro com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo.

Ele a olhou atentamente.

— Ah, oi... — ela disse corando.

Ele sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Edward se aproximou lentamente dela.

— Ben dormiu... — ele disse lentamente, olhando para ela.

— Ah... é bom... Eu vou vestir meu pijama... — ela disse baixinho desviando seu rosto do olhar dele que queimava no seu.

Edward pegou em sua mão.

— Bella... — ele disse lentamente descendo sua mão pelo braço dela sentindo ele se arrepiar, sorriu, ainda causava a mesma reação nela. Ela o olhou de novo e ele a puxou colocando sua mão em sua cintura. Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele puxou a toalha a derrubando no chão, seus rostos se inclinaram e eles se beijaram com força e saudade como há muito não faziam, as mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas nuas dela.

Eles gemeram e ele apertou seu corpo no dela que sentiu sua ereção através do jeans.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta, Edward, preciso de você — ela disse suspirando beijando seu pescoço.

— E eu de você — falou ofegante. Ele se separou dela e olhou seu corpo, ela estava mais encorpada por conta da gravidez.

— Perfeita, você continua perfeita — ele disse se afastando e olhando seu corpo nu. Seus olhos desceram para os seios dela e olharam seus mamilos que estavam maiores.

— Eles estão diferentes — Edward disse colocando seu polegar em um e o acariciando.

— Ficou assim depois da amamentação — ela disse mordiscando seu lábio olhando para ele.

— Eu não queria ter perdido isso, eu queria ter estado ao seu lado, te ajudando, acordando com você na madrugada — ele disse olhando para ela, sua mão ainda em seu seio.

— Eu gravei tudo para você, todos os momentos importantes, estão na estante da sala.

— Sério? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Claro, tem muitos vídeos e fotos, do parto inclusive, do primeiro banho, dele amamentando, engatinhando, chorando, rindo, tentando falar, andar, eu sabia que quando acordasse ia ficar chateado por ter perdido esses momentos e eu queria que você visse tudo — ela explicou.

— Deus, Bella, obrigado por ter me esperado, obrigado por não ter perdido a esperança que eu fosse voltar, você não sabe como fico contente com isso, mas obrigada principalmente por não ter colocado outro homem como pai de Ben, por não ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa, por ter ficado comigo mesmo ali, mesmo comigo naquele estado, eu não sei se teria suportado acordar e você está casada com outro cara — ele disse honestamente.

— Eu nunca faria isso com você Edward, mesmo se você tivesse... mo-morrido... Eu acho que nunca conseguiria ficar de novo com outro cara, viveria só para Ben.

— Você sabe que eu ia querer que você fosse feliz não sabe? — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

— Sim — ela disse — Eu ia querer o mesmo se fosse ao contrário.

Ele sorriu, olhando em seus olhos e beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

— Mas graças a Deus, você está aqui, comigo e com Ben — ela disse sorrindo feliz.

— Sim — ele disse agora.

Ela pegou em sua mão e eles andaram para cama, enquanto seus lábios se beijavam.

— Você não acha que está muito vestido? — ela perguntou.

— Você continua tão linda Bella — ele disse acariciando a coxa dela — Eu não continuo mais com aquele corpo... Estou magro, feio...

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Você está lindo Edward você sempre foi — ela disse se sentando em cima dele.

As mãos dele acariciaram seu corpo e ele se deitou na cama com ela por cima, seus lábios se beijavam e a mão dela acariciava seu peito, ela puxou a barra da blusa para cima e ele ergueu os braços a deixando puxar a peça de seu corpo, ela o olhou por um momento e deslizou suas unhas, arranhando seu estomago como sabia que ele gostava.

— Bella — ele gemeu a puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo, Bella sentindo sua ereção e rebolou nela lentamente.

Seus peitos se tocaram as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, bunda e coxa.

— Mamãe? Papai? — eles ouviram uma vozinha e se separaram ofegantes e frustrados, Bella imediatamente se tampou com o travesseiro corada.

— Ben o que está fazendo aqui? — Edward disse olhando para o filho que estava encostado na porta que estava aberta, o menino parecia confuso.

— Eu... Eu quero dormir com vocês... Posso? — ele perguntou com seus olhinhos verdes pidões.

— Ben... — Bella começou a dizer, ela não queria que o filho ficasse triste, mas ela também queria um tempo a sós com seu marido, afinal tinha mais de cinco anos.

Cinco anos. Quase seis.

Era muito tempo para uma mulher.

— Por favor, mamãe, eu sempre quis dormir com meu papai e minha mamãe — ele disse, com seus olhinhos pidões.

Como eles poderiam dizer não?

— Tudo bem filho, mas só hoje, amanhã você vai dormir na sua cama — Edward disse depois de olhar para Bella que apenas suspirou frustrada, mas sorriu.

— Prometo — o menino disse animado e correu para cama pulando em cima de Bella.

— Hum... Querido, espere — Bella disse se lembrando de que estava pelada.

Edward pegou a toalha no chão e entregou a ela, distraindo Ben, enquanto Bella ia até o closet se vestir.

— Eu posso dormir no meio? — o menino perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Claro — Edward disse rindo para o filho e deitou na cama, parando um segundo para pensar que ele não deitava ali tinha quase seis anos.

Ben o abraçou e Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Eu te amo papai — o menino disse.

— Eu também te amo filho, desculpe por não ter estado presente esses anos prometo que agora vai ser diferente.

Ben não disse nada apenas deu um beijo o rosto do pai.

Bella voltou vestida com uma camisola de seda preta, Edward desviou seus olhos quando a viu, não querendo que sua ereção voltasse, suas bolas já estavam doendo e sua esposa não ajudava.

Ela deitou no seu lado da cama, Ben se virou e sorriu para a mãe que acariciou seus cabelos.

— Durma bem querido — ela disse beijando seu rosto, o menino sorriu e seus olhos foram se fechando pouco a pouco.

Ela olhou para Edward, eles trocaram uns sorrisos e entrelaçaram suas mãos em cima da barriga de Ben, Bella fechou seus olhos e deixou a inconsciência a levar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

O próximo já é o epilogo comenteeem

beeijos


	8. Epílogo

Edward olhou sua esposa e filho dormindo ao seu lado, mas ele não conseguia dormia. Já tinha tempo que estava ali, mas o sono não vinha.

Suspirando decidiu se levantar, saiu do quarto com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, desceu para a cozinha e tomou um copo da água, depois foi para sala, ele observou as fotos que tinha ali.

Uma dele e da Bella no casamento, outra deles abraçados e sorrindo em uma praia, uma dela já com uma barriguinha e ele ajoelhado a beijando, depois tinha uma de seu filho bebe, Edward odiava saber que perdeu esses momentos.

Pegou uma foto que Ben deveria ter cerca de um ano, ele usava só uma fralda, seus olhos verdes brilhavam, seu sorriso contagiava.

Ele se apaixonou por seu filho mais uma vez.

Abriu uma gaveta da estante que sabia que Bella guardava os álbuns de foto, viu que tinha mais do que ele se lembrava e alguns DVD.

Pegou um DVD curioso e colocou-o no aparelho, sentou no sofá apertando play.

Edward sorriu vendo um Ben parecido com o da foto vestido só com uma fralda ele estava em pé e sorria batendo palmas, ele podia ouvir a voz de Bella que incentivava o menino a andar. Ele dava uns passinhos e caia, mas sempre sorria e batia palmas. O sorriso do menino era contagiante, mostrando apenas quatro dentinhos.

Depois a câmera se mexeu e ele percebeu que Bella a colocou em um suporte, ela surgiu na tela linda vestida em um short e uma camisa que ela sabia ser dele. Ela olhou para a câmera e sorriu, mas ele pode ver que seus olhos não estavam tão felizes assim, fez uma careta.

Ela olhou para Ben e o menino riu dando um beijo babado na mão.

_— Manda um beijo para o papai, manda_ — ela falou para o ele.

O menino franziu sua testa, mas depois sorriu e olhou para frente, para a câmera, seus olhos brilhando.

— _Bejo papa_ — ele disse e levou a mão a boca beijando a mão e depois acenou, rindo com gosto.

Edward limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Uma luz se ascendeu e Bella entrou olhando para ele.

Ele olhou para ela e apenas abriu seus braços, ela sorriu e deitou ao lado dele no tapete o abraçando.

— Odeio ter perdido isso tudo — falou.

— Temos muito ainda pela frente — ela falou apenas e deu pause no vídeo — Vamos voltar para cama, amanhã você vai poder ver isso sossegado — ela disse.

— Estava pensando em ir amanhã a corporação ver quando vou poder voltar a trabalhar... — ele disse baixinho.

— O QUÊ? — ela falou de boca aberta, sua voz subindo, duas oitavas — Você não pode voltar a trabalhar, você quase morreu Edward, eu e Ben vivemos seis anos de nossas vidas sem você, não quero passar por isso de novo ou pior — ela disse tudo rapidamente em um folego só, desesperada.

Ele a abraçou, beijando seus cabelos.

— Calma, amor, calma — ele disse acariciando suas costas e a abraçando.

— Você não pode, não pode — ela disse, lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Eu não vou, não vou — ele prometeu e ela fungou aliviada o beijando com todo paixão que tinha.

Edward gemeu em seus lábios mordiscando-os, entrelaçando sua língua na dela.

Se separaram ofegantes, o desejo despertado em seus corpos. Bella deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, chupando e beijando sua pele do jeito que ele gostava e logo começou a sentir um volume a cutucando.

Seus lábios se encontraram de novo, as mãos dele massageavam suas coxas e ela rebolou lentamente em sua ereção.

— Deus, Bella, preciso de você — ele disse chupando e puxando os lábios dela.

— Eu também, Edward — ela disse ofegante.

— Ben, está na cama — ele se lembrou.

— Ele não vai acordar tão cedo, esse tapete não está bom para você? — ela perguntou mordendo seus lábios, sentindo o gosto dele.

— Perfeito — ele disse a empurrou deitando por cima dela no tapete felpudo.

Ele abriu seu robe, encontrando ela vestida em sua camisola preta, subiu suas mãos por baixo dela, beijando seus lábios, Bella puxou sua blusa e ele a tirou rapidamente.

As mãos dela espalmaram em seu peito e o arranharam, descendo pelo quadril dele e acariciando seu membro por cima do tecido de sua calça.

— Bella, eu não vou conseguir demorar muito, sem preliminares — ele disse.

— Nem eu Edward, preciso de você dentro de mim, agora — ela disse e tirou sua camisola. Ele gemeu ao ver seu corpo nu, tirou suas calças também.

Ele acariciou seu sexo, vendo que ela já estava molhada para ele e deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela, seu membro a preenchendo.

Não foi um reencontro de corpos lindo, ele estavam há muito tempo sem isso, desesperados pelos ápice do prazer. Eles não fizeram aquele amor lindo, emocionante e lento que se descreve em livros, foi algo rápido e muito carnal, cheio de saudade e guiados pelo desejo que a muito não sentiam.

Eles se beijavam, apertavam a parte do corpo um do outro, mordiscavam, chupavam, Edward brincava com seus mamilos investindo seu membro para dentro dela, com força e fundo, estocando em seu interior, eles gemeiam um o nome do outro, pedindo mais força, precisando de mais.

E logo Bella se entregou ao orgasmo assim com ele que gozou dentro dela, beijando seus lábios com força.

Não importava que havia sido algo rápido, aquele era a primeira vez depois de quase seis anos e foi perfeito do jeito que foi.

Teriam muito e muito tempo para se amarem e reconhecerem de novo um o corpo do outro.

Porque pode ter se passado muitos anos, e poderia ter se passado muito mais, mas Bella esperou por ele. E ela sempre estaria esperando por ele. Assim como ele por ela.

_Anos depois..._

A mulher soltou um grito alto e forte, tirando forças da onde nem tinha para trazer aquela criança ao mundo, seu marido ao seu lado, segurava sua mão e gemeu forte de dor não imaginando que sua pequena esposa teria tanta força e coragem para trazer seu segundo filho ao mundo naturalmente.

— Isso, amor, isso — ele disse emocionado olhando para sua mulher que encontrou ainda mais forças ao olhar nos olhos verdes do marido.

Eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo assim que ouviram um choro alto e forte.

O pequeno bebê foi colocado no peito da mãe e rapidamente seu choro foi se silenciando.

Elizabeth Marie Cullen, nasceu exatamente nove meses depois de Edward receber alta do hospital. Bella tinha certeza que sua filha havia sido concebida na primeira, segunda ou terceira vez que eles fizeram amor naquele tapete no chão da sala.

Quatro semanas depois ela descobriu que estava gravida, é claro que ficou surpresa, havia completamente se esquecido de que já havia anos que não tomava sua pílula, Edward ficou exultante com a notícia, Ben também, apesar de ter ficado um pouco com ciúmes no começo.

Ben a cada dia ficava mais parecido com Edward, enquanto Lizzie para a felicidades e ciúmes do pai ficava cada dia mais parecida com a mãe.

Ben se deu muito bem com a irmã e a protegia de tudo, Edward não perdeu um só momento, querendo acompanhar de perto a gravidez.

Eles acordaram no dia seguinte que Edward voltou do hospital com Ben os chamando, apesar de terem voltado para cama tarde, levantaram dispostos e felizes. Passaram aquele dia em casa, só os três, brincando e felizes. Ben jogando vídeo game com o pai, Bella se reservando e torcendo por seus dois homens. O almoço foi uma diversão só e depois ainda Bella inventou de ensinar Ben a fazer bolo o que resultou nos três sujos de farinha e muitas gargalhadas. Bella nunca havia visto Ben tão sorridente daquele jeito, assim como o menino nunca havia visto sua mãe brincalhona assim.

Alguns dias se passaram, Edward visitou seu antigo trabalho e pediu demissão, já que Bella não o queria mais lá. Na verdade, bem lá no fundo, nem ele queria mais trabalhar ali. Acabou encontrando o trabalho que ele realmente gostou, o salario não era lá essas coisas, mas serviria para ele, além do mais, Bella havia contado como a loja dela e de Alice havia dado certo, elas tinham mais de 20 filias pelo Estado e realmente estavam ganhando um bom dinheiro.

Então um mês depois Edward começou a trabalhar como professor de primeiro socorros, ensinando como pessoas poderiam salvar outras, assim como também deu aulas para futuros bombeiros ensinando o que deveriam fazer e criando simulações, ele amou o trabalho.

No mesmo dia que foi comemorar seu novo emprego com Bella e Ben em um jantar em um restaurante, Bella contou que estava gravida. Foi mais motivos a comemorar.

A gravidez dela foi tranquila, Edward acompanhou todo o momento, sem deixar Ben de lado, os pais pedindo sempre ajuda do menino para alguma coisa, inclusive foi ele quem escolheu o nome da irmã.

No começo foi difícil para Edward aprender a cuidar de um bebê. Afinal não tinha experiência, mas com a ajuda de Bella ele conseguiu aprender. Nos primeiros dias ele nem queria pegar a menina com medo de que a deixaria cair, mas só foi ele pegar a pela primeira vez que a ele não queria que ela saísse dali, dos seus braços.

Para dar banho nela então, foi mais difícil ainda, só quando ela fez três meses ele se arriscou a dar banho na filha e com a ajuda de Ben. Colocar fraldas ele aprendeu rápido, apesar de na primeira tentativa ele ter colocado errado, o que resultou em Lizzie fazendo xixi em seu braço.

Assim que acabou o resguardo, ele preparou uma noite especial para ele e Bella, cronometrando a hora que sua filha acordava. Bella ficou achando que ele demoraria a procurar, já que seu corpo ainda estava inchado, mas Edward não se importou com nada, mostrando como a amava e estava feliz durante três horas seguidas que sua filha dormiu sossegada, antes de acordar escandalosamente com choro querendo leite.

Não era raro, eles encontrarem Ben no berço da irmã, junto com a menina, eles brigaram no início, dizendo que ela era muito novinha e ele não podia fazer aquilo, mas o menino era tão cuidadoso com a irmã que eles sabiam que ele não o machucaria.

E assim Lizzie foi crescendo, Ben... Quando Lizzie fez dois anos eles viajaram para praia, foi uma diversão só.

— Edward pare com isso, nossos filhos estão atrás da porta — Bella disse inutilmente, depois que Edward invadiu o banheiro, tirando sua sunga e entrando dentro do box do chuveiro. Haviam acabado de chegar da piscina do hotel que estavam, as crianças já haviam banhado e Bella foi banhar.

— Já falei para Ben tomar conta de Lizzie, eles aguentam esperar meia horinha, não vão aprontar nada — o marido disse pressionando seu corpo no de Bella, beijando seu pescoço.

— Edward... — ela disse meio que gemendo e o repreendendo.

— Vamos lá baby, já estamos dois dias sem isso, não entendo porque não trouxemos uma babá e você ainda ficou me provocando com esses biquínis.

Ela riu, mas parou quando sentiu a mão dele cobrir seu sexo e um dedo penetrar dentro dela.

— Hum... Molhadinha — ele murmurou e ela rebolou seu quadril.

— Droga Edward — ela disse se rendendo e o puxando pela nuca beijando sua boca com força.

Ele sorriu vitorioso, entrelaçando sua língua na dela, a mão dele agarrou um seio o apertando.

A mão dela desceu pelo estomago dele e encontrou seu membro semi ereto, não perdeu tempo em agarra-lo e aperta-lo o massageando sentindo o crescer ainda mais em sua mão.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela e brincou com sua língua em seu mamilo ereto, alternando em seus seios.

Bella puxou seu rosto e mordeu seu lábio, dando um sorriso malicioso, ele estreitou seus olhos, olhando para ela que desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dele e ficou de joelhos no chão.

Não deu tempo de Edward reagir, rapidamente Bella estava com o membro dele em sua boca, beijando e chupando sua ereção, indo e voltando.

Ele gemeu segurando a cabeça dela, aproveitando as sensações e estocando em sua boca, mas não demorou muito e a puxou para cima a imprensou de frente na parede do chuveiro que estava ligado e caia sobre seus corpos nus e excitados.

Ele não perdeu tempo e se enfiou dentro dela indo e voltando com força, Bella rebolou seu quadril com força o beijando, ele não parava de massagear seu clitóris e ela sabia que logo chegaria.

Ambos se beijaram com força impedindo os gemidos saírem quando chegarem ao ápice do prazer juntos.

— Oh, sim isso que eu chamo de rapidinha no banheiro — ele falou saindo de dentro dela e lavando sua entrada.

Bella ofegante olhou para ele e apenas assentiu, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, eles terminaram o banho e se enrolaram no roupão. Edward vestiu uma cueca limpa que tinha ali e Bella colocou sua roupa que havia trago. Estavam trocando mais um beijo quando ouviram o grito fino de Lizzie.

Saíram do banheiro apressados e eles encontraram o quarto todo revirado principalmente a cama, lençóis no chão, roupas, travesseiros... espere aquilo era penas?

Ben estava em cima de Lizzie e fazia cócegas na menininha que ria sem parar.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Edward perguntou os fazendo pararem.

Os irmãos se olharam e fizeram um carinha de que agora estariam ferrados pela bagunça.

— Eu tava brincando e Lizzie queria que eu brincasse de boneca com ela, só que eu não quis e ela jogou um travesseiro em mim e...

— Ele jogou outo em mim — Lizzie falou e riu.

— Olha a bagunça que fizeram — Bella disse olhando para o Edward que deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Sabem o que eles merecem Bella? — Edward falou arqueando sua sobrancelha tentando se livrar do castigo que também receberia.

Bella olhou para ele por um momento.

— Cocegas — ela gritou rindo e ambos correram para cima dos filhos pulando na cama, cada um em um. Lizzie e Ben riram e tentaram revidar e fugir dos pais que riam castigando seus filhos com cocegas.

Isso sim é uma cena digna de final feliz. Concordam?

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Outra fic minha postada aqui...

Não sei se terá outras, me desanimo postar aqui pelos poucos comentários, mas se tiver espero ver vocês lá.

Fica o convite para vocês visitaram meu perfil...

beijos e obrigada quem comentou

lalac


End file.
